memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran interceptor
Bajoran interceptors, also known as patrol ships, were a type of impulse ship often utilized as interceptors by the Bajoran Militia, that were lightly armed with two phaser emitters. The vessels also had towing facilities. ( ; ) It was generally believed by Commander Benjamin Sisko that a Starfleet runabout could handle a Bajoran patrol. ( ) These vessels were readily used in orbit of Bajor to intercept and protect the planet from unwelcome incoming vessels, as well as used by the Maquis in protecting their colonial interests. ( ; ) History In 2370, two interceptors, operated by Bajorans loyal to the Alliance for Global Unity, pursued a Bajoran raider, piloted by Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax, in attempt to intercept the raider before Kira and Dax could reach the Bajoran Provisional Government to reveal the truth behind the coup. While pursuing the raider, the interceptors were forced into Bajor's atmosphere, where one of the ships was shot down by the raider, before the second interceptor was able to bring down its objective. ( ) Later that year, General Hazar ordered Interceptor One to stop a Skrreean ship from landing on Bajor. Hazar countermanded the order on being informed that the vessel was piloted by a youth but Interceptor One s phasers ignited radiation that had been leaking, destroying the Skrreean ship and killing its three occupants. ( ) In 2375, interceptors were used in the Bajoran blockade of Derna against the Romulans, despite being severely outmatched by the incoming Warbirds they faced. ( ) A graphic of the interceptor was stored in the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) library computer|USS Defiant s library computer]]. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named: * Interceptor One ;Unnamed: * Unnamed Bajoran interceptors ** Kira's interceptor Appendices Appearances * * ** (first appearance) ** (mirror universe; See: Terran fighter) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (display graphic) ** (display graphic) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (display graphic) Background information In "Preemptive Strike", the Maquis squadron containing Bajoran interceptors among other ships was stated to possess Federation warp signatures. However, once in visual range, Riker looks at the viewscreen and states they are not Federation ships. Studio model The Bajoran Interceptor was designed by Jim Martin as one of his first assignments on Deep Space Nine after having been promoted to production illustrator, or as he recalled, "I remember that one! One of the first things I worked on when I was illustrating on season 2. I think we did a bajoran fighter as well for that episode." The model, its sleek, gracious lines betraying some of Martin's Star Wars influences was built at Tony Meininger's Brazil-Fabrication & Design. Making its debut in , the model, measuring 18 × 27 inches, was mostly seen as a pair of deep background vessels circling the station. It was common practice for the production department to redesignate, redress, and/or rebuild lesser known studio models, both physical and later on, CGI models as well, out of time and cost considerations to appear as ships belonging to various alien races all over the Trek-universe, the Merchantman, Batris, Mondor, and Jovis being prime examples. This studio model was one of the few exceptions to the rule, once designated Bajoran, it was never modified (save for a paint touch-up) nor did it change affiliation during its lifespan, it being operated by the Maquis or in the mirror universe notwithstanding. As part of one of the last batches of existing studio models being transformed into CGI models, a CGI version was built at Digital Muse, which made its first and last appearance in , later appearances being stock footage of the physical model. Curiously, screencap analysis suggests that both models have been used in near identical shots in the episode. The physical model, known as , being part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, estimated at US$3,000-$5,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$4,500 ($5,400 including buyer's premium) to American collector Adam Schneider. It was one the few studio models that actually sold within its estimate, as the majority of them were sold well above theirs. http://www.ncc1701.us/7.html A foam core camera test model sold as for US$168.15 in a July 2008 It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Technical Manual The following specifications, which describes this vessel as a Bajoran assault vessel, comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual : * Production Base: Bajoran Militia Secured Factory #5 * Type: Transport * Accommodation: 12 flight crew; 200+ troops * Power Plant: Four coupled microfusion impulse systems * Dimensions: Length, 140.72 meters; beam, 221.76 meters; height, 51.76 meters * Mass: 96,500 metric tonnes * Performance: Maximum delta-v, 15,600 meters per second * Armament: Six or more phased polaron beam weapons; possibly other weapons :(This armament statement is presumably a copy paste error in the book from technical information regarding the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser) Aprocrypha http://startrekccg.fanhq.com/TCG/Card.aspx?gameID=8&cardID=543 . In Star Trek Online this is named as Denorios-class. External link * de:Bajoranischer Abfangjäger Interceptor